War of Two World
by The Punishers
Summary: The Story that replace's my old one, Here We go again. Different timeline, new enemies, same missions. Kill the baddies, find the Sith, and end him. New cover image. Look for Vindex. Chp. 2 will explain who Vindex is.
1. Prologue

Hello, this is the story that will replace the old one, which should be deleted by now. So, once again, I do not own Star Wars the Old Republic or the Clone wars. I only own:

Sylas, Human, Powertech (Male)

Sora, Zabrak, Commando (Male)

Vega, Cyborg, Sniper (Female)

Jesse, Twi'lek, Scoundrel (Female)

Xe'andra, Sith, Sorcerer (Female)

Robin, Cathar, Shadow (Female)

Gorgeps, Chiss, Marauder (Male)

Covarin, Mirialan, Guardian (Male)

And now, the moment you've been waiting for, **War of two Worlds**

Sylas sat at the Navicomputer of his ship as he looked over the holo-net for a high quality bounty. He sat there alone as he kept scanning. He decided he needed to stretch his legs and walked around the ship. As he walked around, he took note of a few specific places; the area where Mako would scan for new data and/or bounties; the wall where Skadge leaned and grunt at the sight of Sylas; the spot where Torrian checked the inventory; the spot where Gault would come up with fast credits plans; the spot where Blizz would make armor and weapon modifications. Sylas missed them as he looked at a picture Mako took of them in Nar Shaddaa, shortly after they defeated Darth Tormen. Sylas had Mako on his arms as she was smiling widely, while Gault and Torrian watched in laughter, Skadge cracking a smile, and Blizz asking to be next.

Sylas shed a tear as he looked away from the photo. 'It's been a full year," He thought. 'Since that hellish event.' He remembered that day too well. It was back at Makeb. Sylas and his crew were working with 3 friends and their crew to get the planet. They killed the Archon and the Republic soon arrived with reinforcements. After a long conversation, they decided it was best to just get off planet, than lose a lot of friends. That's when the building started to come apart. Sylas, his friends, and 4 of the Republic's men managed to escape, but the rest… were crushed when the building collapsed. And all 8 saw the cause. Darth Marr's Dreadnaught, the man who sent Sylas and his friends, was over head, with its guns pointed straight aft the building.

The 4 decided to get even with him, and ambushed him in Korriban; they almost had their vengeance, when the rest of the Dark Council came. They force the four to flee, leaving a Darth alive and well. Shortly after the event, a bounty was placed on all their heads. Xe'andra, Gorgeps, and Vega had a three thousand bounty on each of their heads. They were lucky, compared to Sylas. He had a solid ten million on his head, putting him back on the most wanted list. There were 17 attempts, with a total of 50+ people, trying to claim the bounty. He only let one live, a teenager, to send a message. No one can get the better of him.

An alarm came from the cockpit that snapped Sylas back into reality. He ran towards it as he looked over the terminal. He instantly recognized the alarm. It was from a job he took from the new Supreme Chancellor. He met up with Vega, Gorgeps, and Xe'andra again, where we found out they now worked with the Republic. He figured that they might do that. He also met the other survivors from the Makeb incident. , Covarin, the Jedi who killed the Emperor; Robin, a Jedi council member; Jesse, the 'Queen of the Underworld'; and Sora, Former CO of Havoc Squad, now one-man army. The job was simple, go to Asation and locate the Hyperspace controls. Easier said than done. Sylas couldn't decide what was worse, the unspeakable horrors, the Dread Guards, the ancient Machines, or Kephess, an enemy that Sylas killed, but somehow came back stronger. In the end, he decided that the beast that came out of the Hyperspace gate was worse. After they killed the beast, he installed a warning system to alert him if someone activated a vortex. That alarm was sounding off now.

Sylas frowned and set the coordinates for Asation as he went into hyperspace. When he dropped out, he landed by the gates into the controls. He got out of his ship, but not before grabbing Mako's blaster, which was the only thing he could have gotten out of the rumble, and the lightsaber he took from Jun Seros, after then many Force sensitive people tried to kill him. He opened the gate to reveal a squadron of Imperial troopers around the ground. He stared at them, before they took notice of him. Finally, when they noticed him, Sylas grabbed his blaster and opened fire upon all of them. Most were down before they got their weapons, the rest put up a fight though. After he dispatched the last of them, he looked to see a vortex open and a Sith standing between him and the controls.

"Impressive." The Sith said as Sylas put away the gun. "Most Impressive." Sylas looked at the Sith as he looked at Sylas. "And who the hell might you be?" Sylas asked as the Sith chuckled. "I am Ya'con, apprentice to Darth Marr." He said as he bowed, while Sylas clenched his fist. "So where is the Darth?" He asked as the Sith started chuckling again. "I'm afraid you've just missed him." Ya'con said. "He just sent your old friends through this here vortex, shortly after he went in himself with a rather large army." Sylas was mad now. The Vortex was behind Ya'con and he surely wouldn't let him just walk up to it. "My master would very much like to hear of your demise." Ya'con said drawing a crimson lightsaber. Sylas drew out the blaster again, and fired rapidly at the Sith, who deflected all the shots. "I do not see what the trouble is with you." Ya'con said as Sylas fired more rapidly, causing the Sith to go back a bit. "You're hardly a challenge." Ya'con was by the vortex when Sylas aimed his wrist and fired a dart which landed in front of Ya'con. "Was that suppose to hit m-" He didn't finish the sentence as the dart exploded sending Ya'con flying into the Vortex. "Arrogant Sith." Sylas said as he stared at the Vortex. "I'm coming for you Marr. And I will find the others before I hunt you down, and finally end you." And with that, Sylas ran into the vortex, aiming to kill the apprentice.

That's the end of the Prologue fella's. Please review, and see you next time on: **War of two Worlds**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.

Linebreak

Chp. 1: New Beginnings

3rd P.O.V.

Vindex was a man of many secrets. For one, his name isn't Vindex. Only a selective people know what his really name, Sylas Shan, is. And they've either, A. Blackmailed him, saying he'll reveal who he really is unless he works for him, and then died (Tormen), B. Tried to kill him because he 'Was allied with the enemy', and died trying to bring false justice (Dam Seros) or C. Killed in the event back the Archon's Palace. After that event, he decided to work alone, deciding its better if no one else got hurt, only a few bounty hunters were able to retire with a lot of credits, and even fewer unharmed.

He's history with the Satile Shan is also secretive. They were born as twins, one a natural leader, and one a natural warrior. Sylas was always there to support Satile, whether she knew it, or not. When they began their training as kids, Satile went to train as a Shadow, while Sylas choose the Sentinel. And were they ever the tag team. They rose through the ranks, and it was decided that Sylas was to be named the Grand Master, until a mission to Utaran, a desert planet much like Tatooine, where the twins went in, and only Satile returned. Sylas was pronounced KIA, by a experimental bomb and a Sith Lord, who was also pronounced KIA.

However this was not the case. Sylas was not killed, but cut off from the force, which was why Satile could not feel his connection through the force. The bomb was believed to be able to destroy an entire planet, so the twins both traveled Utaran to destroy the Doomsday device. Satile left to secure a ship for a quick getaway, leaving Sylas to locate the woman who constructed the weapon and destroy it and bring her to custody. Sylas and the Sith then engaged in a light saber battle, not noticing that the timer on it was set, in 1 minute. They soon discovered it, after the bomb gave the 5 second warning. It exploded, and blow up the entire building. Sylas survived, the Sith didn't. Thats when Sylas discovered that the bomb could cut off any force users connection to the force.

For the next 2 years, Sylas, under the name Vindex, abandoned the code (not entirely, just the parts that shouldn't be there.), and took up bounty hunting, Living by the Jedi code and an Honor code. After that, the rest was well know in history. Hutta, Great Hunt, Aurora, Mandalore , Blacklist, Jun Seros, Darth Tormen, Belsavis, Voss, Corriellia, Chancellor. So now, here he is, walking down the Vortex dragging an unconcience Ya'con by the leg. He looked at gaps through the time stream and stopped when he saw a more Primitive Belsavis. He picked Ya'con up by the collar and slapped him twice across the face. "This is your last stop, pal." Vindex said as Ya'con came to. "Die well." And with that, he hurled him into the Savage world.

Vindex dusted off his hands and continued down the path as a third person watched. "It's been a while, Revan." Vindex said, not bothering to stop and turn around. **"Yes, it has been hasn't it?"** Revan said as he appeared walking next to Vindex. "**So, how's my descendent doing?"** Vindex shrugged. "Satile's been doing fine, from what I've been told." He said as Revan looked at him. **"You know I'm not talking about her, Sylas." **Vindex looked at Revan strangely through his mask. "Who's Sylas? I never heard of him." Vindex lied as Revan shook his head.** "If you say so, Vindex. That is not why I have come."** Revan said. **"What are you planning to do when you reach the end? At the end of this, the timeline's Asation was destroyed. There's no way back." **

Vindex turned to look at Revan. "I'll do what I always do." He said. "I'm going to help in anyway I can, reunite my friends, and finally kill Marr. He's been living a little too long for my taste." Revan nodded before he started fading away as Vindex reached the end. **"One more thing Vindex." Revan** said as he turned to see only the upper section of Revan.** "May the force be with you."** And with that, Revan disappeared as Vindex smiled. "Goodbye old friend," Vindex said, turning to see the vortex. "Show time." Vindex stepped through the light barrier of where the coordinates were set to stop at. He crouched down when he landed, and a good thing to, he would have been hit by a blaster bolt if he didn't.

_'Great, in a middle of a god damn war zone.'_ Vindex though as he saw 3 droids, a bit more advance then the ones in his time. "Halt, who are you, and why are you in Confederate controlled area?" One droid said pointing a blaster directly at him. "My business is my own. And as for who I am," Vindex said smirking before pulling the gun down and aiming his blaster at it. "I'm the bounty hunter." He squeezed the trigger as the droids head flew up. The droids barely had enough time to react as he shot them both, destroying them. _'Now where the hell am I?'_ He saw he was in a ruined city like planet, most likely abandoned because the war zone.

He heard blaster fire next to a nearby building and went to go investigate. He unloaded his blaster and reloaded a new clip in as he shot several droids between him and the building. He stopped by the corner at the building as he heard no more blaster fire. He reloaded and turned the corner as he turned to see an rifle aimed at him. "Hold it right-" The man said before they both quickly realized who was at the end of each barrel. "Sora?!" "Vindex?!" The two shouted before Sora took of his helmet, revealing the smirking Zabrak.

Sora Retuaza. Major of the Republic Grand Army, Vanguard, Explosives expert, the only other man Vindex could regard as a one maned army. He was the former CO of Havoc squad, before the event at Makeb. At that moment, He resigned as CO, and became a footman soldier. And an unbeatable one at that. Took on a small army with nothing but a platoon or two, two turents, and a tank. Out of the eight in the group, he was the 'funny man' making it his mission in the group to bring a sense of humor to the group.

"Nice to see ya again, Vinny." Sora said using the nickname he gave Vindex. "But how the hell you'd get here? And any idea where 'here' is?" The man shook his head. "No idea on what planet we're in. And I got here the same way you did. Asation and Marr." Sora's grin disappeared when Marr was mentioned. "That son of a gun! " He nearly shouted. "Wait is he here?" I nodded. "Good, then I still can give him a piece of my mind." Now it was Vindex's turn to grin. "Get in line, I got first crack at him." He said as the Zabrak grinned. "Come on, there's probably something out on this planet that could help us." Sora put on his helmet and followed Vindex into a city.

Linebreak,

"Ain't that a Republic Banner?" Vindex ask when they saw a camp. "It's different from the one that I know, but yeah it's the Republics all right." Sora said as they walked down to the camp. They saw soldiers wearing armor similar to what Sora was wearing guarding the entrance. Upon seeing Sora and Vindex, they pointed guns only at Vindex. "Easy, soldiers. He's with me." Sora said as they nodded. "Who's the Commanding Officer of this camp?" The soldiers looked at each other before answering General Skywalker and General Kenobi. With that, Vindex and Sora entered the base.

Many of the camps soldiers looked at the duo as they passed them. "I'm not liking the looks on some of them." Vindex said as they reached a tent. "Well, lets get this over with already." They entered the tent to find 2 Jedi around a terminal with two look alike soldiers without their helmets. At first, they didn't notice. "Um... Excuse, me? Master Jedi?" Sora said trying to get there attention. After several unsuccessful attempts, Vindex had enough waiting, aiming his blaster in the air and firing into the air three times. "And that, my friend, is how you do it." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the Jedi said as he looked at Sora. "Identify yourself soldier!" He gave a quick salute. "Major Sora Retuaza of the Grand Army of the Republic. Former Special Forces CO, Demolitions Expert." The Jedi nodded. "Good to have you along Major. I'm Anikan Skywalker." One of the Jedi said. "This is Obi-wan Kenobi, Captian Rex, and Commander Cody." Then he eye balled Vindex. "Who's your friend?" He just lend next to a pole. "Vindex." He simply said as Cody looked at him strangely. "Are you part of the army as well?" He asked. Vindex shook his head. "Independent Factor." He simply put it. Obi-Wan looked at Vindex warily. "Smuggler?" Vindex just grinned. "Bounty Hunter."

Anikan stared at Vindex. "Your a bounty hunter?" He asked, making sure he heard right. "The best in the business." Vindex said as the air tensed. "And I suppose your not the reinforcements the Republic sent." Obi-wan asked as Vindex shook his head. "Got no clue what you are talking about. But if there's something going on whatever planet we're on, we'll help." Vindex said with a serious tone, Sora nodded in agreement as Anikan and Obi-Wan both looked at each other. "What's the situation?" Anikan and Obi-Wan turned to Holoterminal. "The separatist forces have us by the throat, preparing a direct assault towards our position." Obi-wan said as Sora and Vindex gathered around. "What are we working with?" Sora said as he took off his helmet, much to the shock of everyone minus Vindex. Rex was the first one to recover.

"We only have five cannons and a small fraction of clones." He said as Vindex picked that up. _'So, the Republic is using clones instead of real men now... Interesting.'_ He thought as he looked at the map. "We could still turn things around with these cannons." Cody shook his head. "The droids placed a shield around the forces here," he said a red shield came out and overlapped the tanks. "Our shells can't get through." Sora then had a large grin. "Well, then. Let's get moving then." He said as he put on his helmet. "Non-organic objects can get past. So, we'll just take the battle towards to them." Vindex turned to Obi-wan. "The enemy have a commander?" Obi-wan nodded. "I expect compensation for his capture." The room got quiet as the pair left.

"Who were they?" Anikan asked as Rex went to a nearby terminal. "An unlikely duo those two, a soldier and a bounty hunter." Obi-wan commented. "Though, they both have equal trust with each other." Anikan still was staring at the entrance. "There's something about that Vindex guy I just don't trust." He said as Rex made a discovery. "General," The captain said as he looked over to them. "I can't find any record of the Major anywhere in our database." This added to their suspicion. Who were they? Where did they came from? And who do they work for? They could only guess.

Linebreak

Vindex P.O.V.

"I'm in position," I said as saw the droid forces advancing with the shield slowly passing. "You done setting those mines?" The door behind flew open as Sora entered the building. "Primed, set, and waiting." He said as he took a binocular. I took out a sniper rifle I borrowed from the base, I had only twelve rounds. So, Sora's gonna tag targets with a holographic marker with his binoculars. I'll see them through my scope, easily noticeable I might add. I looked through it to see twelve crosshairs markers, and a shield up on a tank, I looked at Sora, who was busy loading up two missiles into his launch. "Shield is where the top gun guy is." He simply said as he tossed me the detonator.

I waited for the exact moment he would be underneath us to activate the explosives, which were placed at one the buildings to the west and east of us. The resulting blasted costed the two buildings to collapse to the north, closing in the Commander's tank, another tank, and several droids, including the marked. Sora aimed his rocket at the shield generator as I fired a volley, hitting one marked droid every three seconds or so. The shield came down as the last of the marked went down. "Show time." I said as Sora tossed a thermal down there, seconds before I jumped out. "Cheater!" I heard Sora complaining as the thermal destroyed many droids. I took out my blaster and started and started firing. I landed on the other tank, opening the hatch, pocket viroblade out as I jumped in and sliced the two droids in there when Sora came out and started firing. I took control of the tank, and fired a shot directly at a large group of droids.

Shortly after Sora dispatched the last droid, and I blew up the tank I was in, we heard cannons going off in the distance followed by nearby explosions. "I got thirty. You?" Sora asked as I went to the last tank. "Same." I said before aiming down and firing. "Make that thirty-one." Sora groaned and payed up. He and I usually have a side bet on who can rank up the most kills in a fight. I opened the hatch to the tank up as Sora aimed directly at it as a little blue man had his arm raised. "Alright, move it." I said grabbing him by the collar and tossing him out of it. "There are two ways this could work. 1. You come quiet and move forward, and you live. Or 2. I shoot you here and now. Either way, I'm getting paid." The man looked slightly worried as I went towards the building we were in, the commander behind me with Sora pointing his gun at him.

Linebreak,

We arrived back at the camp as troopers were celebrating. They hardly noticed us, which got Sora grumbling about being on the guard. We went into the same tent as before as we saw Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex and Cody, with a fifth person, a Torunga who seemed to be a Jedi, judging by the lights able and braid, talking in other Jedi, a stubborn looking guy, and a short green midget. "Job done." I said interrupting the conversation, as they turned to see me, the commander, and Sora, holding his gun still at his back. "I still expect payment." The Jedi part of me didn't like that but, hey. I'm not a Jedi anymore. "Who are you?" The bald guy said as I looked up to him and decided to mess around with the crowd. "Vindex. Top bounty hunter in the galaxy." I said simply as I crossed my arms. "Now, who's the chick, the baldy, and the midget?" Sora tried to hold it in, but failed as he bursted as the two guys on holo looked somewhat curious, the clones shocked along with Obi-Wan, and Anakin and the chick trying not to laugh.

"You do know, the little 'midget' is the grand master of the Jedi order?" The girl said as Sora just got into prolonged laughing fit. "Should I be impressed or something?" I asked add more shock. When you were suppose be a grandmaster, and your twin is one, then meeting a third isn't anything special. "I'm Ashoka Tano. I'm the new padawan to Master Skywalker." The girl said as Sora calmed down. "Major Sora Retuaza. At your service, m'am." Sora said with a little bow as I looked at baldy. "You got a name? Or am I suppose to call you 'baldy'?" I ask bluntly, sending Sora into another fit of laughter. "Mace Windu." He said as Sora was panting. "Oh, need to breath..." He said as he took off his mask as the two Jedi looked at him. "A clone, you are not." The JGM said as I facepalmed. "What was your first clue? The fact that he does look like them?" I said as I pointed at Cody and Rex. "Or the fact that he's a Zabrak?"

Anakin was looking at Sora and me for some reason, and not the friendly way. "You got something on you mind, Skywalker?" I said as I felt the air tense as somebody finally came and took away the blue creep. "Your friend here said he was part of the army, but we couldn't find a trace of him in our data banks, nor in any where else." He said as the clones pulled out two guns. "We have reason to believe your with the separatist movement." I shook my head. "Trust me when I say this." I said as Sora got out his rifle, he wasn't aiming, just being threatening. "You don't want to do this." Ashoka didn't do anything, but Anakin and Obi-wan pulled out each a blue lightsaber. I sighed. "So be it." I said as they both charged at him. Right as they got close I pulled out my own lightsaber, with the black center and blue edge, and blocked both of the blades.

I pushed up and turned on the carbonate attachment I installed in my flamethrower and did a quick spin, freezing Rex and Cody, and a bit of Anakin's leg. I stopped and blocked a blow from behind by Obi-wan and did a head butt, before turning around and leaping over Anakin, getting a strong hold on him and tossed him over to Rex and Cody, who thew'd out. I sidestepped and grabbed Obi-wan's arm holding his lightsaber and, twisted it, forcing him to let it go, before flipping him around. I grabbed his lightsaber and just as he sat up, he found the two blades crossed near his head, just about to decapitate him. His eyes widened as he saw what he thought I was going to do. He wasn't alone, though.

"Get up." I said as I deactivated both blades. I could feel all eyes on me. "What?" He asked, before catching his lightsaber I tossed to him. "I ain't going to kill you. You had good intentions, so consider this the payment." I said as I turned to the midget once more. "Look I ain't here for a fight. I'll try to explain everything, though. But it will be a long story." So, I basically sat there explain half way through our story, before I eventually go a bit sleepy. And to be honest, it's been 3 days since I slept. So, Sora took over for me as I went to an empty room and slept. But something kept touching my face, I shooed it away, but it kept coming. When I opened my eye's, I found saw I'd never thing would happen again.

My lightsaber and gun, both floating in mid air, and the only person in here...

Was me.

Linebreak

Alright that the end of chapter 1. Now I'm only going to say this once. This story is will only be written during my school hours. So I'll write it down in my iPad and send it viva Safari. So, don't worry. Now that summers over, story's back on track.

Review below,

The Punishers


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but it go bankrupt if I did.

Linebreak

I sat there staring at his lightsaber and gun floated in mid air. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't going crazy._ 'O.k. I'm not crazy,' _I thought. '_Yet. Looks like the effects of the bomb are wearing off, or more likely I'm just getting some abilities back._' The lightsaber and gun hit the floor just before Ashoka came into the room. 'Or it's just some prank by Sora.' I thought as she eyed ,e. "So, you're really from the Sith Wars?" She asked as I nodded. "I think I read about you." I don't like the sound of her tone. "The archives say that you were allied with a Sith named Tormen, and that you attacked the former Chancellor. Is that true?" I could only sigh. "Somewhat." I answered honestly. "Tormen and I had a business in association. A Jedi framed me for a bunch of things I didn't do, all because I took down a Jedi council member. This Jedi, Jun Seros, was an advisor to the Chancellor, and feed him a crack-and-bull story about how I did a bunch of things. He believed them, and I was named the Republic's Most Wanted, with a Mill' on my head. Tormen... He said he get me in close to Jun if I helped him with the Chancellor. So, I did he's dirty work for him. I had to get a few targets in Voss and Belsavis, before we went to Corelia. It's true I was on the Chancellor's ship, but that wasn't the full story. Before we continue, what does your archive say of me?"

Ashoka looked at me. "It called you one of the Banes of the Republic. A senator from Astrona said that you attack and killed the Chancellor, then went on a mad spree for power, uniting the clans against the Republic, but were stopped by seven individuals." Vindex shook his head. He knows that senator. She was the only person who thought Vindex was really what Jun says, and that the Chancellor was forced to say all that. "Figures, she never really liked me." He finally said. "No. What originally happened was that the Chancellor told me he figured out that Jun lied to him, and gave a report on Jun's aggressive force against me. Either way, no matter what happened there, he'd be kicked for office. So, he gave me a proposition. He already wiped all records of my faked crimes, so he offered me a clean slate, if I went to Darth Tormen's Flagship, and killed the Sith. Needless to say, it didn't end up well for him."

Sora came in with a smug look. _'I knew it'_ I thought as he looked at me. "So, what's the plan Vindex?" He said as I shrugged. "Probably find one of the others." Ashoka looked at us. "Others?" She asked as Sora held a 'lets mess around with her. "Well, we could look for Shadow." Sora said as I thought about. "She's a tough one to locate. What about Sorcerer?" I suggested as Ashoka was fuming. "Naw, last time we got together she shocked me." Sora said holding his side. "What about Guardian?" I held thought about it. "I think you got the right idea there." I said as I stood up. "You still got the locator?" Sora nodded and tossed me a small device. Vega designed this, in case we were ever separated. She gave one to each of us, but I left mine on my ship, and accord to Revan, it was blown up along with Asation. So much for my retirements funds. I zoomed out abit, locating in G's position. It came up to a set of coordinates set somewhere on a planet I'm not familiar with.

"Got any idea where this is?" I asked as Ashoka looked at it. "It's Teth." She said as she looked at it. "It's a jungle planet, where we think the separatist are holding the son of Jabba the Hutt." I nodded as I took a look at Sora. "Well, it says he's there." Sora said putting on his helmet. "Count me and Vinny in." I shook my head at that. I after this, I'm getting Vega. We exited the tent to see a ship that resembled a lot like the Sith Dreadnoughts we've come to know. Sora couldn't help but blow a whistle. I looked over to see Anakin and Obi-wan walking up the ramp as we ran to catch up to them. "Hold up." I said as we got on the ramp. "We're tagging along as well." Anakin looked at us strangely. "Job contract?" He said questionably. "Personal." Sora said as we walked up the ramp. "We got a friend on the planet. And if their holding the Hutts son there, they probably got him there, too." I said as I passed them. "We'll need to ask the council's permission for-" He didn't finish as 3 starfighters came out and landed near the ship.

"You expecting company?" I asked as they both shock their heads. "Why do I have the feeling this will not end well?" Sora nodded in agreement as three Jedi came out, a Mon-Calimori male, a yellow skin female Twi'lek, and... Satile? I blinked twice as I looked at the three, the Calimori had a single lightsaber, the Twi'lek had two, and the Satile look alike had a double-edge lightsaber. I scanned them for their names from my helmet. Their names (from the left to right) were Sayii Huria, Jedi Master; Toluan Wayure, a renowned Jedi Duelist; and Raven Shan, Jedi Knight. Well, I'll be damed. "Where is Sora Retuaza?" Sayii said as he came forward and saluted. "Congratulations are in order, Major. You have been given command of the 237th legion, full with two battalions, and 4 Republic Assault Ships." I smiled as I leaned next to a wall as Sora was speechless. "Thank you, sir." He said. "But I can't except. I still have a mission to complete."

Am I surprised? A little. But hey, it's Sora. It's his decision, not mine. "I understand major. However, we still could use you help." Toluan said as that bad feeling returned. Where is that coming from? I looked around for a few seconds before listening to the Jedi. "We have reason to believe that a terrorist is here. We could use your assistance to bring him in." Terrorist, huh? Maybe that's where this weird vibe is coming from. Still, something's afoot, and I can't place my finger on it. "This man has come close to Murdering a Chancellor, murder several Jedi, including a Jedi Council Member, and other acts." Raven said as it clicked. They weren't after a terrorist. They were after me. That was confirmed after I was launched several miles away by the three Jedi.

"Cheap shot." I mumbled getting up to see I landed on a skyscraper. I went to the edge as I saw the three Jedi entering the building below. I was about to turn around but I saw Sora enter a few seconds afterwards. 'Sora, it's Vindex. What the hell is going on?!' I said through my comlink. 'How should I know. The second they sent you airborne they order all troopers to capture you, dead or alive!' Sora said as I rocketed down to the entrance. 'You got a lock on all three?' I said walking up the steps. 'Yeah, we're by the entrance, they got a s-' The Zabrak said before it went to static as I reach the door. I knew something was wrong. I heard blaster fire and severel shouts as I ran to the door, only to find it barricaded. I groaned as I took a few steps back as there was silence. The was about to change as I fired a rocket to it.

I felt the heat of the explosion as I turned around blaster in hand and aimed. I looked inside and saw multiple dead clones, Raven Shan on the floor unconcience with Sora, and no sign of the two other Jedi. I ran up to both of them and checked their pulses. Beating slowly, but its there. I sigh and shook the two before hearing a chuckle. I turned to see Sayii and Toluan with smirk looks. A clone under them, that had some lighting came out every few seconds. I turned angry and scanned them in the database for Sith that I took during that time in Koriban. The names 'Darth Nesrian' came up for Toluan, and 'Darth Jutiantu' for Sayii. Both were Imperial Infitrators, that went in as Jedi and caused chaos. They were trained by Marr...

"So, two of Marr's lapdogs finally made themselves known, huh?" I said standing up, blaster ready. "Can't say I'm surprised. Ya'con did say that he came with a rather large force." Jutiantu just chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell that to Marr, after my report about the soldier's, Shan's and your death." Simply said as I grinned. "Assuming you can kill me." I replied Nesrian snorted. "We are Lords of the Sith!" The Twi'lek exclaimed. "You are less then nothing. A weak hunter." I smiled. "Oh, so then Darth Tormen, and Soa must have been weak because they got beat by a 'weak hunter' who was 'less then nothing'." I countered drawing my blaster. Jutiantu just laughed. "You still won't win." He said cockily. "Save your breath, you're dead." I simply put it as I aimed at the two Darth's.

I fired a volley of shots as each went to a separate direction. I took turns, shooting six shots at Jutiantu, then switching to Nesrian, then back to Jutiantu. Nesrian charged directly at me, lightsaber high as I rolled out of the way and shot another volley at her, which just got blasted around me. I thought I saw a door open and close for a second, but I shrugged it off as I continued shooting at Jutiantu, who thought he could get behind me while I'm shooting at his partner. I used my grappling hook to grab a nearby crate and throw it to Jutiantu, who took the bait and sliced it, only to see me flying towards him viva Jetpack. I land a got uppercut on him, leaving him a bit disoriented, but long enough to fire a quick volley into his chest. 'One down,' I thought as I turned, only to get pushed straight into a wall. 'One to go...' I looked up only to see two lightsabers to each side of my neck. 'Well shit.' I thought as I saw a form near Nesrian. "Any last words?" Nesrian said I smiled. "Beware the Shadows." I said simply as a green lightsaber spawned out of thin are and stabbed through her. "Or in this case, Robin."

Robin Collifin. I practically knew her before the Treaty of Corusant, and the bloody war before that. I practically raised her back when I was a Jedi. She saw me as her adopted dad, after I found her in the slums of Nar Shaddaa. Never knew what happened to her after my 'faked death', until that day in Makeb. She was the only other person besides me trying to just escape without bloodshed. It was after the raid in Korriban that I decided to look her up. Imagine my surprised when I discovered that not only was she a master, she was also was on the council. When I last heard of Robin, before I departed for some R&R (which got interrupted by Asation), she was at Tylon, instructing new padawans.

"What took ya so bloody long?" I asked jokingly as I stepped over Nesrian. "It wasn't easy tracking you, you know." Robin said as we walked over to Raven. "I only found you because two buildings collapsed near where I was, then another explosion and blaster fire." I nodded as I checked her vitals. "Who's that?" Robin asked as I felt a pulse. "Raven Shan, descendent of Satile's." I replied as we heard a groan. "What the hell just happened?" Sora said as Robin eyed him. "Sora?" Said man looked up. "Your here too, huh Robin?" Sora said looking at the shadow, who nodded. He looked around and saw the dead bodies. "What happened here?" He asked as I pointed to the two dead Sith. "Them."

Later,

We arrived back, me carrying an unconscience Raven, Sora dragging behind him Jutiantu, and Robin in stealth. The second I arrived back, I found dozen of guns pointed at me. "Rex," I said looking at the clone, who had two pistols pointed at me. "I need you to take Ms. Shan off my hands and get her into a med-bay, ASAP." He stood there, uncertain as I rolled my eyes and picked up my gun and threw it down, before kicking it over to Rex. That did it to him. "What about Sayii?" He asked pointing to Juntiantu. "Dead." I said as the Captain looked at me. "Killed a lot of good men back at the building I was launched over to." He nodded and took Raven away.

"I don't need to be a Jedi to tell your behind me Anakin." I said turning to see him, Mace, Midget Man, Obi-wan, and Ashoka. "I see Baldy and midget is here. No offense, Little guy. I just don't know your name." The GM nodded. "Yoda, I am." He said, poorly I might add. "Vindex, your name is, correct?" I nodded. "Purpose of being here, what is?" I barely understood that. "Honestly," I said crossing my arms. "For now its looking for the other members of my group. You've already met Sora... Robin enough with the disappear act." Robin then appeared next to me, alarming several troopers enough to aim their blaster at her. Which in turn, caused me to shoot the guns out of their hands and even broke one.

"Next time, don't do that." I said holstering my blaster, Sora slightly amused, Robin glaring at me. "That was unnecessary..." Mace Windu said as I crossed my arms. "I'm a legitimate man, Windu." I said. "I'll do what I think is right, not what's been told. But the second on of my friends are injuries or killed, then I'm gonna go off the handle. I won't care who did it, won't care if its a Jedi master. I won't bloody care if it was a senator or the Chancellor him or herself. The person will be dead, and by the time I'm done, they won't even know what there looking at." I gave quick glance at the clones that aimed to find most were gone and shaking. The one that had his blaster broken fainted. "He's telling the truth." Sora said. "He used to have a crew of 5, one that he cared about, and one that he was about to marry. The marriage was suppose to happen after a job at Makeb... But-" I was gripping my hands hard, shedding a tear under my helmet. I just sent an electro net at Sora, mild, but enough to get him to shut up. "Don't." I said, slowly walking away. "Just... Don't." I heard Anakin asked what's the matter with me. "His employer back stabbed him and all of our small group, killing all of our original crew." Robin said softly, though I heard it. "Including his soon-to-be wife. The blaster he has is the only thing he has left of her."

Linebreak

Robin P.O.V.

"So who is Vindex?" Master Windu said as me and Sora looked at each other. "No idea." Sora said as the Jedi looked at us strangely. "No one knows his past, his family, hell, even his fan-base couldn't even figure it out what his real name is." Ashoka was skeptical. "He had a fan-base?" She asked shocked. "It came sometime after I won the Great Hunt." Vindex said loudly, indicating he heard my... Earlier statement... "I took down a well known Jedi Council Member, took down a real life fairy tale pirate, and became the Republics and the Galaxy's most wanted." The Jedi l looked a bit on guard, but it was understandable, he kill a Jedi Council Member after all. "So, what is your real name?" Obi-wan said as Vindex looked over to the skies. "Vindex. My old life is in the past." He said as he leaned next to a pole. I shook my head. "I wouldn't push it the last guy to know who Vindex was Darth Tormen. And last I heard, he died-" Ashoka interrupted me. "By Vindex right?" I was about to disagree, but Vindex once more cut in. "He deserved it, getting me to do his dirty work."

I was a bit shocked. The old Chancellor said Tormen died in a naval battle, he never said anything about Vindex being involved. I saw Vindex walk off so I excused my self and went to talk to him. "Vindex, we need to talk." I said when I finally caught up to him. "Alright I got time to kill, go ahead." He said as he explained his involvement between the old Chancellor and Tormen. "Seems like you had just about the easy life, eh Robin?" I shook my head. "Yes, you did. Before Sylas Shan found you, you were living in the slums of Nar Shaddaa for a few weeks. Then he found you, and your life went uphill as you trained as a Jedi. You got the rank of padawan, then knight, and finally master before gaining a seat on the Jedi council. Me? I just gotten shitty luck." I stood there as Vindex said everything. "How do you know that?" I asked angrily as Vindex just stood their considering.

"Come on Whiskers," he said turning away and heading towards the cruiser as my eyes widened. "We have a shuttle to catch." No one knew that nickname. Only dad. But, he died three years ago. Wait... Three years ago, dad died... Three years ago, Vindex was known to the world... No way... Dad... Is Vindex?

Linebreak

That's chapter two. I also like to say that Vindex is owned actually by a powertech I meet in game, don't remember what sever though. It was a PvE though. I just got permission from him to use him. He had a different look, but the guy is gonna send me a pic of the real Vindex's look.


End file.
